The Speechless
(We open up on a car, pulling into the parking lot near the Royal Palace in New Troy. The car door opens, and Catria Olive gets out. She heads to the front door and knocks. After a few seconds, the door opens, and Natsu pokes his head out.) Natsu Tanaka: Oh! Um...Mama wanted me to tell you you're late. Everyone else is here already. Catria Olive: Sorry about that. I had some business to take care of in Brazil. May I come in? (Natsu nods, and opens the door. Catria enters to find everyone is there, talking and laughing and generally having fun. The kids are playing video games and stealing food from each other. The puchis are in holiday outfits, running atound and eating. She scans the crowd, looking for her best friend Tatakai, and sees her sitting alone by the fireplace. Catria heads over.) Catria Olive: Hey, Kai. What's got you so down? Tatakai Gādian: Nothing. It's just...this is going to be my first Christmas spent alone. I...I won't lie, I still miss him. Catria Olive: Antonio? Tatakai Gādian: No. I'm talking about my son. Remember him? (Catria half-smiles.) Catria Olive: Couldn't forget him. Hard to forget a guy when he's named after Miseria over there. Tatakai Gādian: Er, our Julius's last name's Redemption now, but...still. Voice, no voice...he was mine. And...I really, really wish I could see him again, the last time was all the way back in July. Who knows when I'll get an opportunity like that again? (Beat, then cut to early next morning. Vivid and Yuzuki are on the couch, watching TV.) Vivid: *sigh* The TV is so boring this early. There's nothing to watch. Yuzuki Kodomo: There has to be something. (He starts flipping channels, but nothing good is on. Eventually, he reaches a news channel, sighs as if to say "Good enough" and tosses the remote behind the couch.) Reporter: Tonight, at 8 pm on a highway in South Carolina, a horrible accident has occurred, killing a man and injuring seven others... Vivid: *winces* I don't like the news. (Tatakai, Salih, and Saaya are passing by. They stop to watch.) Saaya Vadh: Hey, isn't South Carolina where your ex lives? Tatakai Gādian: Yes. Salih Storm: ...I'ma be honest, that crashed car looks like his Torino. And it's just as old! Tatakai Gādian: Ugh, how many times do I have to say it? I had many reasons for divorcing him, but the stupid car wasn't one of them no matter how crappy it was. Saaya Vadh: Yeah, it was really bad. Remember when the engine conked out a day after he got it fixed? (Saaya and Salih snicker a little at the memory. Tatakai looks at the TV, and spots someone unconscious on a stretcher: a first-grade boy with hair as red as hers. Her face goes bone-white, and she lets out a shriek.) Tatakai Gādian: AH! Oh gods! Oh gods! Saaya Vadh: What?! What is it?! Tatakai Gādian: I need to leave! Like, right now! Tell Ellie I'm sorry! (She runs out of the room.) Go-kun: Go? (Where is she going?) All: Ah! Yuzuki Kodomo: Where'd you come from? (Go-kun shrugs. Cut to a plane, taking off. Tatakai, who is inside, has her hands clasped in prayer.) Tatakai Gādian: Please, please let him be okay...please... (The camera cuts to Tatakai arriving in South Carolina. She runs through security and immigration, grabs her bag from the luggage claim and flags down the first cab she could find.) Tatakai Gadian: 'To the hospital! And hurry please! '(The cab speeds off to the hospital. Cut again, to it arriving. Tatakai runs out and into the lobby. She looks around.) Tatakai Gādian: C'mon, where is it...where is it... (Finally, she heads to the receptionist.) Tatakai Gādian: I-I have a patient, he's one of the people who got injured in that crash, please let me see him, please... Receptionist: Ma'am, we can't just let people visit. Tatakai Gādian: What?! I'm his mother! Receptionist: How do we know you're not lying? (Tatakai quickly whips out her passport and several ultrasound photos and baby pictyres of her son) Tatakai Gadian: I'm his mother. PLEASE! Let me see him! Receptionist: Alright alright! He's in the Emergency room down the hall! (Tatakai runs down the hall, to the emergency room. She rapidly knocks on the door.) (A doctor opens it.) Doctor: Who is this? Tatakai Gādian: I-I'm the mother of one of the car crash victims, and- Doctor: Ma'am, if nothing else, I can assure you that nobody here is going to die. Well, aside from the man in the initial crash...there is this one boy though. Tatakai Gādian: WHAT?! Is he okay?! Doctor: He's fine! It's just...he woke up ten minutes ago, and burrowed under the bedsheets. We, uh, can't pull them off...which is a little embarassing, a little first grade boy being stronger than five adults...ah ha...*sheepishly rubs back of head* (Tatakai rushes to her son's side. He looks at her and starts crying. She hugs him close.) Julius (sign language): 'Mama! You're here! '''Tatakai Gadian: '''I'm here now sweetie. Mommy's here. '(The camera cuts to the next day. A portal opens in New Troy and Tatakai steps out with her son. She brings him inside the palace, everyone rushes over to her.) Tatakai Gadian: 'This is my son, Julius, I named him after you, buddy. '''Julius Redemption: '''Aw, shucks. '''Elena Troy: '''I'm sorry 'Tony couldn't make it. But at least you're alright. '(They all come into a group hug. The post credits scene shows Julius moving to Japan with his mother. The screen fades black for a final time as he places a family photo on the table.) Category:Fan Webisodes